Red vs Blue: Luna High
by Gamer20ten
Summary: On the far plant Luna, a school was built. Rated T: For slight cursing, adult themes and problems, and very little sexual content. This story will be updated every like two-three weeks.


Gamer20Ten/Gamer20Thirteen

Red vs. Blue: Luna High-School

On the far plant of Luna, the worst school ever is founded.

Episode One: Our Enrollment

Grif had woken up on Tuesday, August 17th 2483 (Luna Time,) and was ready to go enroll in Luna High-School; his sister however, was still fast asleep and not even One-Percent ready to enroll. Grif slapped her awake and yelled, "Get up, I need the car so I can go get Simmons and we can enroll, because I doubt you will use the car today anyway." Sister passed him the keys and went back to sleep. Grif put on his coat and grabbed a package of toaster-pops and walked out the door, locking it of course. Grif went to the garage and got in the 2481 Sports Sedan. The car was having problems starting up. Grif kept trying to start the car but it wasn't working. "Crap, I'll be late to pick up Simmons!" Grif exclaimed in anger.

Leonard Church awoke sixty-seven minutes before Michael Caboose did. This let Church get ready before Michael did. Church packed some school things, and accidentally stabbed himself in the chest. "Shit!" Church said quietly so he wouldn't wake Michael and ruin his time alone. Church's phone rang on silent, it was an unknown number, and he sent it to voice mail and listened to the voice mail. "Um…hey, Leonard… I hope you will be on the bus to enroll in Luna High today…Bye, hopefully talk to you later." This confused Church, but no time to waste thinking on nonsense like a phone call, his alarm is about to go off and wake Michael. Church ran to turn off the alarm, but was too late. "Ah, good morning Church how was your night? I slept like a puppy on a nice wooden floor." Church sighed.

Richard Simmons shut off his phone timer which ended in 27.2 seconds. "Yes, I made it" Simmons looked excited and full of energy; it was a wonder how he hangs with a person like Grif. A car could be heard from the background, it was Grif. "Simmons, hurry up, or we'll be late for enrollment, then we won't get the good classes." Grif didn't care about school; he just wanted an excuse for Simmons to hang out during enrollment Simmons bolted out the door and got in the car, forgetting to close his laptop, he didn't realize it through the day.

About an hour after Church got ready, a bus came to take Church to enroll. "Michael, hurry up, or I won't sit by you." Michael ran towards the bus, but forgot to stop running and ran right in the bus. "Michael, god damnit." Church sighed. Leonard pulled Michael to his toes and pointed to the bus and said, "Get on, and don't screw up." Church noticed that not many seats we open for use. One was by this guy who called himself the lady magnet, despite his lack to have a girlfriend. Church went to sit by him. "Whoa! This seat is taken, so shoo." Church didn't see anybody that would want to sit by this guy. Michael remembered this guy. "Hey, Tucker, can we sit here?" Tucker looked embarrassed that he knew somebody like Michael Caboose. "Is that Alison? I thought she got expelled? Fuck, that's the girl who kicked that one boy…Franklin Donut's ass? She's cute, but she won't like me." Tucker sat up and looked at Leonard. "She likes this guy named Leonard Church. She told this one kid David if he could help her, she would repay him. I don't see David much anymore; I guess he just doesn't talk to people much." Caboose swiftly walked to Alison and pointed out Church and said that he likes her, she blushed. "Oh crap, Michael is talking to her; it's a matter of time before she comes over and slaps me in the face." Alison moved her bag and patted the seat, prompting Church to go sit by her. "Oh, hey Alison, how um... are you today?" Alison and Church blushed and it stayed like that for the ride to school.

The bus, as well as Grif's car stopped at the school parking lot. Church, Alison and Simmons went to sign up in advanced placement, only Simmons got accepted, go figure huh? Grif went to get the free food because it's a hassle for someone so fat to not eat for hours. Church, Tucker, Alison, David, and Michael all got the same classes, except for math classes. Grif got P.E Advanced placement due to a mistake David made when hacking into a school computer. (Now that all is left is to have the first day of school go really bad to make it a real Red vs. Blue story. The story after the bus gets kind of shitty, yes I know, disregard the ending, I just wanted to finish this episode so I can move on to the better parts. Please review nicely, no negative feedback, just tell me what I can do better, this is my first school story, and red vs blue story.)


End file.
